Twisted Love
by darkgirl11
Summary: Otto and Twister are in love, but Otto's not the only one who loves him. A new kid comes to town and falls in love with Twister. Will Twister stay with Otto or will he leave for the new kid? What will happen? :O Twisto  Twister/Otto
1. Confessions & The New Kid

_Twisted Love_

**Summary: Otto and Twister are in love, but Otto's not the only one who loves him. A new kid comes to town and falls in love with Twister. Will Twister stay with Otto or will he leave for the new kid? What will happen? :O**

_Twisted Love_

Chapter One: Confessions and The New Kid

"YOU'RE WHAT!" shouted Ray at his son, Otto, and Twister. Twister gulped and stood behind his shorter boyfriend. Twister never really liked yelling, especially when it was towards him or Otto.

Otto took a deep breath and said, "Dad, I'm in love with Twister and we're going out. You should be happy, I've finally found the one for me."

His father sighed and pointed out, "But he's your best friend!"

"So? What if he's my best friend?"

"Otto, I don't want you two to ruin your good friendship."

"But Dad, we're strengthening our friendship by being a couple."

"Son, I-"

"Dad, I love Twister. Why can't you just be happy for me… for us?"

Twister stood beside his boyfriend and said shakily, "I love Otto, and I want to be with him. But I want our parents to be happy and approve of us. Please, don't make me leave him… I love him."

The innocence in Twister's eyes made Ray smile. The two boys leaned forward with big smiles on their faces as Ray said, "Alright, alright! You two can be together!"

They cheered and hugged each other. Once they pulled away Twister said with a smile, "C'mon! Now we have to make sure it's okay with my parents!" Twist ran out the door with Otto trailing behind him.

Just as Otto was about to run out the door, his father grabbed his shoulder, causing him to turn around to look at him. Otto asked, "What is it, Dad?"

"Otto, I… I want you to be careful with Twister."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean, I want you to show Twister you won't leave him, that you love him."

"But I do love him-"

"I know you do, just… don't break his fragile heart."

He looked into his father's eyes and nodded. Twister ran into the house and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Ray smiled and said, "Nothing's wrong, Twist. I was just giving Otto a pep talk about love. Now why don't you two run along?"

Otto nodded and ran out the door while grabbing Twister's hand. Ray looked out the window and watched as the two ran to Twister's house. In the distance he could also see a moving truck stopping in front of a new house down the street…

Anyways, the thirteen year olds barged through Twister's door to see his mother and father reading books at the table. They put their books down at looked at the two of them standing by the door.

Lars walked in and saw the two of them and then walked out of the room, only to be scolded by his parents.

Twister gulped again and said, "Mom, Dad… Lars? Can we talk to you about something? It's really important…"

His parents nodded and Lars groaned as he took a seat. The boy in the hat whispered, "I love Otto and we're going out…"

He expected his parents to yell at him or something, but all he heard was Lars laughing, "It's about time! _Everyone_ could tell that your little 'bromance' was getting a little too serious! Haha, what a dork."

Their mother rolled her eyes and said with a smile, "We are pleased to know that you two are finally a couple. Of coarse we accept you two going out."

Twister grinned and cheered, "Aw thanks Mom! Thanks Dad! Umm, thanks… Lars?" His older brother rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever.. Can I go now?"

Lars didn't even wait for a response, he just walked back into his room and locked the door behind him. Twister smiled and grabbed Otto's hand. The shorter male chuckled and lead his boyfriend back to his house to sleepover.

_**The Next Morning….**_

Ray walked into Otto's room to wake the two boys up for school and saw the two of them sleeping in bed. Twister was on his right side and Otto was on his right side with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist.

He smiled and looked at the couple for a second, but then remembered why he came into Otto's room. He walked over to the bed and nudged Otto out of his sleep.

Otto groaned and opened his eyes and looked up to see Ray walking out of the room saying, "Get ready for school, Otto."

He nodded and looked at the sleeping figure in his arms. Otto leaned down and softly kissed Twister on the cheek, causing him to smile in his sleep.

It was obvious that Twister wasn't going to wake up now, so he got out of bed and got dressed for school. When the sleeping boy woke up, he looked around the room and got out of bed.

No one was in the room, he figured that Otto was going to the bathroom or eating breakfast. So he thought he had enough time to get dressed, and he did. Because once his finished getting dressed Otto walked into the room yawning.

Twister smiled and looked at the boy he loved. Otto walked over to his boyfriend and asked, "You hungry, babe?"

"Not really… wait! Am I the girl in this relationship?"

"Uhhh, I guess so."

"Alright, fine."

"I love you, Twist."

"Love you too, Otto."

Ray walked in again and said while looking at his watch, "You better go now or you'll be late for school! Hurry up, boys!"

Twister jumped out the window and grabbed his skateboard from his lawn and waited for Otto at the end of the street. Once Otto was outside and on his skateboard, the two skated off to school.

_**At School….**_

The boys arrived about seven minutes before school was even going to start. Reggie and Sam weren't there yet, so they just sat down on the steps and talked to each other until a shadow was blocking their sunlight.

They looked up to see Reggie and Sam smiling down at them. The girl skater asked, "We're going inside, wanna come?"

Otto stood up and helped Twister up onto his feet and nodded. They all walked into the school and went into their homeroom class to see a new student.

He was an inch taller than Twister and had brown hair with hazel eyes. All the girls were swarming him and asking him over and over if he'd be their boyfriend. But each time he'd nicely deny them.

The new kid turned away from them and looked at Twister. His jaw instantly dropped and his eyes looked up and down Twister's body, identifying the form of his body.

Otto glared at the new kid and let out a growl in the new student's direction. Twister looked at his boyfriend and asked, "Is everything alright, Otto?"

The new student walked over and said with a smile, "So your name is Otto? Nice to meet you, I'm David." He held out his hand for Otto to shake. As much as he didn't want to, he shook David's hand.

After a few seconds he let go and put his hands to his sides. David looked at Twister and asked, "And what is your name, beautiful?"

He made a confused look at him and said, "My name is Twister, not Beautiful. Sorry." David mental face palmed himself and asked, "What are you friend's names?"

"She's Reggie, and that's Sam."

"Hi, I'm David."

"So, where are you from?"

"Australia."

"Where's your accent then?"

David smiled and said, "I took lessons and now I don't talk with an accent anymore. So, how about me and you go out for a movie some time?"

Twister shook his head no and said, "Sorry, but I'm in a relationship with Otto. But I hope we can be friends. Please?"

The look in his eyes made David give in and say, "Sure. Friends is okay. But that doesn't mean I won't still try to get you to be mine."

Otto nudged Twister out of his daze at the wall, he did that whenever he got bored with talking to people who made him tired. Otto chuckled a bit, causing David to glare at him.

**RING! **The teacher walked into the classroom and everyone sat in their assigned seats. Twister's was in the front row so the teacher could keep an eye on him. Otto's was right behind his.

Reggie's was in the back row since she was tall, and Sam's was right next to hers since he wore glasses.

The teacher groaned and pulled out their graded finals. She didn't even bother getting to know the new student, all she wanted to do was had out the finals and sleep for the rest of the day.

The Rocket Power kids exchanged grades: Otto got a 92, Reggie got a 95, Sam got a 100, and Twister got an 83. He barely passed the final, but they were all happy he at least passed the it.

The teacher turned off the lights and sat in her chair. There was only one more day left of school, and she was going to catch up on the hours of sleep that she missed teaching here each morning.

Soon enough, she was asleep and the class got to do whatever they wanted. Otto and Twister got out of their chairs and went to the back of the room to talk with their friends about their tournament they were going to play after school.

David continued to win the attention of all the girls, but it was Twister's attention he wanted. And in order to get it, he'd have to spend time with him just being his friend. So he decided to watch the hockey game after school…

_**After School At The Hockey Tournament….**_

It was team Rocket Power against the rougher and bigger Skull Crushers. That team was new and known for leaving the most bruises on players than any other team.

David was sitting in the stands watching Twister. And soon enough, the game was starting. Otto won the puck and ran with it down the court with Reggie and Twister by his side. He passed it off to Reggie who passed it off to Twister.

As soon as he was about to shoot he was pushed by the other team's defender. He flew off his feet and into the fence. Otto gasped, "Twister! TIME OUT!"

The ref blew his whistle, and team Rocket Power ran to their fallen teammate. Otto lifted him off the ground and asked, "Twist, are you okay? Twister?"

"Sam, why won't he answer?"

"Well, he might have gotten the wind knocked out of him or-"

"Is he dead?"

"Of coarse not, Otto! Just shake him, that'll wake him up."

"Alright, I'll try it."

Otto grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders and shook him back and forth gently. Soon enough Twister's eyes opened, making Otto stop shaking him.

Twister asked, "What are you doing?" Otto smiled and said, "I'm making sure you're okay. Are you hurt, baby?"

He blushed and answered, "My back hurts, but I can still play." The shorter boy tilted his head to the left a little and was about to protest when the referee blew his whistle for the game to continue.

Sam said, "If one of us doesn't play, we lose. Just let him play, Otto." Twister stood up and gave his boyfriend a sweet smile, making Otto smile as well. He nodded at Twist and skated onto the court with his team following him.

The rest of the game wasn't any better… Twister still got pushed into the fence and onto the ground. Reggie got knocked down at times, but it wasn't as hard as how Twister got it. Sam and Otto were the only two who barely got pushed.

It was tied: 4-4, and Otto was determined to win. One of the other team's players was running down the court with the puck. He fired it at Sam, causing him to dive out of the net to save it.

Twister ran to cover the net for their fallen goalie, while Reggie ran to get the puck. As soon as she got it, she was pushed to the ground in top of Sam.

The opponent wacked the puck to the open net, it was about to go in when Twist skated over and dove in front of the net and hit the puck to Otto with his hockey stick.

He rolled on the ground and then got back up to help Otto. They kept passing the puck back and forth until the same mean defender came and knocked Twister off his feet and into the fence again.

Now it was only Otto against the goalie, he had one shot. **WACK! GOAL! **As soon as the puck hit the back of the net and they were about to restart, the ref blew his whistle and said, "GAME OVER! ROCKET POWER WINS!"

Otto cheered for a second and then ran to Reggie and Sam, who were sitting on the ground getting dirt of themselves. His eyes softened as he saw the blood slowly come out of one of his sister's cuts.

Sam helped her up and whispered, "I'll help her, you need to go help Twister… he looks pretty hurt…"

The short hockey player skated over to his boyfriend and saw small amounts of blood on the ground. Otto picked up Twister bridal style and skated past David and out of the fenced area.

Otto smirked as David gave him an evil glare. He carried his boyfriend to the Shack and asked Tito, "Can you help Twister after you're done fixing Reggie?"

He nodded and said, "Of coarse I can, little buddy. There you go, Reggie. You're all fixed up. Now let me take a look at him, Otto."

He took the unconscious boy out of Otto's arms and rested him on a table. Ray walked in and said with shock in his voice, "Wh-what happened to Reggie? What happened to Twister? Did you all get into a fight? And why are you putting him on the table!"

Tito rolled his eyes and chuckled, "You worry about the kids and then you worry about the table. Shouldn't the children's needs come before the table's needs?"

Ray nodded and sighed. He said, "You're right, you're right… okay, so what's wrong with Twister and Reggie exactly, Tito?"

The man answered as he put bandages on Twister's cuts, "Well, Reggie just had a cut on her arm. It'll heal in no time. Twister has bruises and cuts up and down his body… ooh, he's awakening! Just in time, I just finished fixing him up."

"Ow, what the… what am I doing here?"

"You got hurt…" replied Otto.

"Did we win?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"A little sore, but I think I'll live."

Tito widened his eyes and lied, "No, you won't live. You are in grave danger, little boy! You have a short time to live before the spirits of Hawaii come after you and… hey, little buddy, you know I was kidding right?"

The boy's wide eyes slowly returned to their normal size as he began to relax. He gulped and said with a bit of worry in his voice, "I thought that was really going to happen! You scared me, man!"

Everyone smiled at Twister and started laughing, everyone but _David_… who was stalking them from afar.

_**Later That Night….**_

Otto and Twister were on the Ferris Wheel and it stopped at the perfect spot, not quite the top of the Ferris Wheel, but not quite the middle of it.

In a few minutes the fireworks were about to go off right in front of them. Otto smirked as he wrapped his arm around Twister's shoulders, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. Twist smiled and rested his head on Otto's chest.

The boy with the striped hat asked softly, "Otto, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, babe."

"OK, I have to know… what about me made you ask me out?"

"Everything."

"What?"

Otto smiled and kissed Twister's head. He explained, "I love everything about you. I love how you're a daredevil, I love how you're so innocent, I love your personality, I love your looks, and I just love you so much."

A light pink blush spread across the taller boy's cheeks as he heard what his boyfriend said. He smiled and said, "I love you so much, Otto."

They both looked out and saw the fireworks blast off and explode into different colors in the night sky. They looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Twist, have I ever told you that you're beautiful?"

"Nope."

"Well, you're so beautiful."

"You're making me blush… I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

And it was right there where the couple shared their first kiss. Otto's arms were wrapped around his boyfriend's skinny waist while Twister's arms were wrapped around Otto's neck.

In the background, they didn't even hear David's growl. They just closed their eyes, and let their lips do all the talking for them.

And it was, an _enchanting_ night for them.

**Hello! How do you like that! I love this pairing and I'm glad I finally made a story about them! Sorry for any mistakes!**

_**REVIEW FOR MORE! **_

_I know not many people read Rocket Power fics anymore, but It'd be great if at least one person reviewed! If no one reviews, then so be it. It'll be for me and anyone else who wants to read this!_

**Thanks! I'll see you all soon! ****J**


	2. Black Star

_Twisted Love_

**Summary: Otto and Twister are in love, but Otto's not the only one who loves him. A new kid comes to town and falls in love with Twister. Will Twister stay with Otto or will he leave for the new kid? What will happen? :O**

_Twisted Love_

Chapter Two: Black Star

_**The Next Morning….**_

Otto woke up that morning with one thought on his mind, _Twister._ His boyfriend, his lover, his mate, his everything. Each minute away from his boyfriend, he spent thinking about him. Otto never wanted to be away from Twister… yeah, he was _that_ much in love with Twister.

Twister woke up with two thoughts on his mind, _Otto_ and _food_. Of course Otto was more important than food, but that didn't mean he didn't think about having something to eat.

Today was the last day of school, and after school Otto and Twister were going surfing while Reggie and Sam spent some time _alone_.

Otto got out of bed and looked out his window at Twister's house. He sighed lovingly as he saw Twister walk by the window and out of his room. He walked away from his window and went downstairs into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Reggie was searching for something to drink in the fridge while Otto just grabbed a banana and began to eat it. When she found the milk she poured herself a glass and put it back in the fridge.

Something was different about her brother, and she intended on finding out what. She asked his casually, "So, Otto… what's up?"

"Not much, Reg. You?"

"Same… So, how's Twister?"

"Amazing. He's so perfect."

"Oh, Otto…"

He looked at his sister with confused eyes and asked, "What? What's wrong?" Crap! He noticed the depressed tone of her voice when she said that!

She gasped and explained, "Oh! It's nothing really! It's just, you and Twister are so cute together and then I've got nobody to love… but don't worry about me. I'll find someone someday… you just worry about keeping Twister happy."

Before Otto could think of something to say to her, she was already gone. He sighed and shook his head as he walked into his bedroom.

_**In School….**_

It was the last day they'd ever have to sing in chorus, not that some of them sang anyways… Twister and Otto were in the front row talking while David, Reggie, and Sam were in the back of the room whispering quietly.

The teacher caught Twister laughing and said firmly, "Maurice!" He corrected with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "My name is _Twister_." She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to come forward.

"_Twister_, why don't you sing here since you like to laugh so much."

"Alright."

"Why don't you play an instrument while you do it?"

"Sure. If that'll make you happy."

He grabbed a guitar and started playing it with a smile on his face. He sang great, _"You know that I'm a crazy… I do what I want when I feel like it! All I wanna do is lose control! Oh, oh! But you don't really give a… You go with it, go with it, go with it! Because you're _freaking_ crazy rock 'n' roll!"'_

The teacher gasped and Twister walked towards Otto and sang amazingly, _"You said 'Hey, what's your name?' It took one look and now I'm not the same. You said 'Hey.' And since that day, you stole my heart and you're the one to blame…"_

Otto got nervous, he thought that Twister was mad at him until his boyfriend sang perfectly, _"And that's why I smile! It's been a while, since every day and everything has felt this right! And now, you turn it all around, and suddenly you're all I need. The reason why, I smile."_

Instead of the teacher telling Twister to stop, _David_ broke the song by coming onto the stage and yelling, "Stop the music! I don't want to hear another word from you! You're singing this to Otto when it should be to _me!_ I'll teach you how to sing…"

David grabbed the guitar from Twister while a student ran towards the drums and began playing as soon as David did.

The jealous student sang, _"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your _boyfriend!_ No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your _boyfriend!"

Twister rolled his eyes and sang back, _"Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me! No way, no way, you know it's not a secret." _David smirked and sang, _"Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your _boyfriend!"

David continued, _"You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about you all the time you're so addictive! Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?"_

Twist rolled his eyes again and replied by singing, _"Don't pretend I think you know I'm _dang_ precious! And _heck_ yeah, I'm the mother _freaking _princess! I can tell you like me and you know I'm right."_

Otto glared at David as he sang, _"_He's _like so whatever, you could do so much better! I think we should get together now! And that's what everyone's talking about!"_

The boy in the hat shook his head no and before he could disagree the teacher walked on the stage and yelled, "DAVID AND TWISTER! SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Twister sat on the ground while David ran off the stage and back to the chorus class. She face palmed herself for not being more clear with him. She said, "My patience is running thin with you, Twister, just go to the principal's office…"

He nodded towards her and walked out of the auditorium. Otto sighed and thought, _'Oh, Twister… that wasn't even your fault. When school's over, I'll kiss the pain away for you. I love you, baby.'_

_**At The End Of The School Day….**_

Otto was standing outside the school doors waiting for his boyfriend. He'd been waiting for over ten minutes and he was beginning to worry about him. Suddenly, a sweet voice asked, "Who are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for a beautiful boy named Twister."

"My name's Twister!"

"You are so cute."

"I love you, Otto."

"I love you too, babe."

Otto grabbed Twister's hand and said, "Now let's get back home so we can go surfing." The boy in the striped hat smiled and nodded as they began walking back to their houses.

_**At The Beach….**_

They put their towel on the sand and lied down together on the towel. Twister put his head on his boyfriend's chest as Otto wrapped his arms around Twist's waist. The taller boy asked, "Wanna play '_Never Have I Ever'_?"

"Sure, you go first, baby."

"Okay… never have I ever… loved anyone more than you."

"Oh, Twister… never have I ever… hmm, cheated on you."

"Aww, Otto. Never have I ever… seen a shark?"

Otto lightly squeezed Twister's waist, telling him that he _had_ seen a shark. He gasped and asked, "Where? Were you okay? Was I there? If I was then I blame me and-"

The shorter male silenced Twister with a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled away and said while slowly pulling Twister closer, "It was here years ago, and you were out of town. I was surfing with Reggie and a shark came up and bit my board. I was okay, but I was scared to surf for a while…"

Twist frowned and Otto couldn't help but notice it. He squeezed his boyfriend's waist and asked with a smile, "Wanna go surfing?"

"You go, I wanna catch you surfing on film."

"Alright, beautiful, but you have to go in the water. Promise?"

"I promise."

And he was off, he grabbed his surfboard and dove off into the water as Twister pulled out his video camera and turned it on. Twist made a confused look as he thought he saw something that wasn't Otto move around under the water.

He sighed and started recording his boyfriend surfing. After a few waves, Otto sat on his board and noticed Twister videotaping him. He called to his boyfriend, "Hey! What cha taping there, beautiful?"

Twister blushed and started to smile. Otto called again, "Hey! It's your turn to surf! I'll videotape you surfing, okay?"

He nodded and watched as the boy he loved swam out of the water and walked over to him. He smiled again and said, "Let me show you how's it's done."

Otto laughed and started videotaping Twister. Each move the boy in the hat did was mind blowing! It looked as if he was on his skateboard instead of his surfboard.

Twist sat on his surfboard and yawned, all this surfing was making him tired. Now all he wanted to do was cuddle with Otto on the couch or something. Otto smiled at how cute Twister looked right there, he just wanted to give him a nice kiss on the lips.

The boy on the waves looked behind him just in time to get splashed underwater by a huge wave. Under the water he opened his eyes and looked around. It was kind of blurry but he was able to see something coming towards him… _a shark!_

He swam up to the surface and screamed, "Otto! There's a shark in the water!" His boyfriend laughed and said, "They got rid of the shark, baby! There's nothing in there anymore."

He gulped and screamed, "But I'm serious! There's a shark in the water! And it's coming after me! I just saw it under the- AHHH!"

Twister was pulled under the water by the great white shark. It bit him by his ankle, but not too hard surprisingly. It bit him just enough to make him bleed. He screamed under the water at the pain he was feeling.

Otto dropped the video camera on the towel and ran to the water to save his boyfriend. Twister punched the shark in the eye, causing it to let go of him and swim away… but he had lost all his oxygen… before he blacked out he saw Otto swimming towards him.

"C'mon, breathe! Don't do this to me, Twister!" cried Otto has he performed CPR on his boyfriend. Suddenly, Twister's eyes opened and he whispered, "I told you there was a shark, Otto…"

He hugged his boyfriend and said, "Oh God, you're okay! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! I'm so sorry, baby! Oh God, I need to take you to the hospital! I'll take you to Tito first and then we'll see if you need to go to the hospital."

Otto picked up Twister bridal style again and carried him to the Shack quickly. As soon as Tito saw what state Twister was in, he began to help him immediately. He managed to make the blood stop bleeding, and he managed to bandage up the wound.

He said a bit relieved, "Well, little brother, you're going to be okay in a couple of weeks. You were very lucky that this shark didn't bit your whole foot off! I wonder why it didn't… that's a bit odd. Anyways, you'll be fine in a few weeks!"

Twister said with a smile, "Thanks, Tito. What would I do without you?"

"You would die."

"Oh.. well that doesn't make me feel any better…"

"Hey, it's a joke, little man."

"I knew that…"

Otto picked up Twister in his arms again and asked his father, "Can Twister stay over our house tonight? Please?" Twist looked at Ray with puppy dog eyes that he couldn't help but say yes to.

_**Later That Night….**_

Twist and Otto were cuddled up together on the couch watching _'The Lovely Bones'_. Sometimes Twister was hide in Otto's chest because he got scared of the creeper in the movie. But Otto would always say to him, _'Relax, baby, it's just a movie. I've got you.'_

Each time he said that, Twister would feel so relieved. He cuddled up closer to Otto and rested his head on his boyfriend's chest. Otto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Twister's thin waist.

"Hey, Twist?"

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really skinny?"

"Nope."

"Well you are."

"Hey, Otto?"

"Yeah, baby?"

Twister asked nervously, "Are you like one of those guys that going to…" He stopped talking and looked away from his boyfriend's eyes.

Otto chuckled, "Hey, you were going to ask me something. Go on, I'm listening." He tried again, "Are you like one of those guys that are going to…" he whispered, "grab my butt?"

He looked down at his boyfriend and replied, "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do. If you don't want me to do that, then I won't do it to you. I want you to be happy, and if you're not happy, then I'm not happy."

What he just said to Twister made the taller boy smile. He snuggled closer to Otto and whispered, "I'll let _you_ do it, but I won't let anyone else because I love you."

Otto smiled and said, "I love you too, Twist." Slowly, Twister felt one of Otto's hands slide onto his butt. He didn't care though because Otto was the only boy wanted touching his butt.

Twister heard Otto laugh for a second, so he asked, "What'd you laugh at?" Otto smiled and answered, "I never liked you're first boyfriend. He was such a-"

"Otto, don't use that type of language… Just kidding! I know he was a jerk!"

"I freaking wanted to kill him when he put his hands on your butt!"

"Dude, that crept me out! He'd do it in public and it was terrible!"

"I'm glad he moved! I was about to punch him in the face! I.. I heard rumors that…"

The boy in the hat looked up at Otto's softened eyes. He whispered, "I heard rumors that… that he would hurt you… please tell me he didn't hurt you… did he hurt you, Twist?"

He gulped and started crying on Otto's chest. Otto instantly wrapped both of his arms around Twister's waist. The taller boy whimpered, "Yes! He freaking hit me, Otto! I was so scared! He just hit me and didn't even care!"

Otto kissed his boyfriend's cheek and whispered, "It's okay, Twister… Shh, I won't hurt you. I'd never do anything to hurt you, I promise. I love you. Shh, don't cry. Shh, I love you so much. Don't cry, please don't cry. C'mon, show me that perfect smile."

He heard Twister start laughing and then he looked up at his boyfriend with teary eyes. He gazed at Otto and gave him his amazing smile.

The shorter boy smiled and gave Twister a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. Otto switched his position so that he was on his back and Twister was lying on top on him. Once they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes.

Otto loved Twister's adorable brown eyes. Twist's eyes would always tell you what mood he was in if you really looked at them. Through Otto's sunglasses he could see the short boy's adventurous yet gentle green eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Twister."

"Otto.. you're making me blush again…"

"Good, you look cute when you do."

Twister's blush didn't leave, each time Otto told him he was beautiful or anything like that, he'd blush. He couldn't help it, his boyfriend was a total flirt! But I was a good thing he only flirted with Twister.

The short boy winced at the thought of him flirting with someone who wasn't Twister. He'd break his boyfriend's fragile heart… and Ray told him to be careful with Twister. He flashed out of his thoughts for a second to watch the movie.

In the movie, the father started to get beat by another man in a field. As soon as Twister heard the sound of someone's screams, he gasped and hid his face in Otto's chest. The shorter boy smiled and held Twister closer to him.

Once the movie ended, the screen went black and the DVD popped out of the holder. Otto, who was asleep, didn't even notice the movie ended. Once Twister was able to free himself from Otto's grasp, he fell onto the floor due to his injured ankle. **BANG! OW!**

"Twister," asked Otto, "what just happened?" Otto looked around the dark room and noticed his boyfriend trying to get up. He instantly ran to him and helped him onto his feet.

Otto grabbed his boyfriend and put him in his arms. Twister blushed at said, "I love you." The shorter male smiled and replied, "I love you too, Twist."

_**Later That Night….**_

Somehow Twister had made his way to the window in Otto's room and opened the window. He loved looking at the stars at night, they looked so pretty to him. He smiled and remembered the song his mother once sang to him when she was looking at the stars when he was younger.

He sang beautifully in a whisper, _"Black star, black star, forever you will be. A shining star, shining star. Be whatever you can be."_

Otto silently sat up in his bed and looked at his boyfriend. He looked amazing with the moonlight shining down on his face. And his singing just added on to the enchanting sight.

He listened as Twister continued, _"A rock star, rock star, you will always be. A black star, black star, black star."_

"_Black star, black star, black star."_

**Hello! Chapter two is now up! I love this story and this chapter! How about you? I appreciate the reviewers of the first chapter! Thank you so much!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

_The songs for this chapter were, "__Smile__" by __Avril Lavigne__, "__Girlfriend__" by __Avril Lavigne__, & "__Black Star__" by __Avril Lavigne__! Sorry for so much Avril and sorry if you don't like singing in a chapter!_

**(No mean or rude comments! Thanks!)**

_**And this is for the reviewer named Thomas! You said you wanted to be in the story and I wanted to know if meant you wanted your name to be the name of a character in the story? Or did you want yourself to be a character in the story?**_

_**You also wanted to know who the new kid was. David is a made up character that I made to fall in love with Twister and make Otto jealous. He's not a real character in the Rocket Power series.**_

_**Please answer my questions in your review if you see this, Thomas! Thanks and I hope you can get back to me soon! If you get an account, you could just message me and make it all easier. **_

_**Alright, thanks!**_


End file.
